Bandits
Bandits are recurring enemies in Settlers 6. They appear with either a few tents, or with a few tents and a camp. If they have a camp, they will bring anything looted to it. If not, they will stay guarded on the carts forever until killed. They appear in groups of 3 soldiers. There are both bowmen and swordsmen included in every bandit type. They will sell battalions of swordsmen and bowmen when friended, which can be achieved through tribute. The soldiers that have the same appearance as bandits but work for you or any other town/village/city are called mercenaries. Types In temperate areas, the default bandits are there (the ones in Vestholm). In deserts, there will be desert raiders. In cold areas (and in Challia), there will be vikings. In dry areas, there will be robbers. In jungle maps, there will be tomb raiders. (Eastern Realm) Appearances In Vestholm, bandits steal a shipment of stone from the Royal City of Vestholm. Later, two battalions of swordsmen attack your settlement after you are promoted to Sheriff. Note that the diplomacy screen for them shows a red screen instead of the bandit icon. In Challia, Vikings are first seen attacking a village with 1 battalion (3 units). Later, they will invade your settlement two times but are neutral the second time due to you building a wall. Later, they burn down every building but the chapel at the Rhian Over the Sea Chapel. This is a scripted attack and you cannot attack the vikings due to them being neutral to you. These vikings do not appear in the diplomacy menu. In Geth, the is a bandit faction with tents spread across the map. You must free a person the bandits have captured in a prison cage. In Juahar, there are desert raider camps. In Tios, there are 4 bandit camps that will always capture the tournament guests unless they are destroyed beforehand. In Gueranna, Crimson Sabbatt allies herself with bandits that block the harbor. In addition, two smaller bandit camps are located south of the player's settlement, blocking iron mines and stone quarries. In Vestholm (15th mission), there are numerous bandit camps located across the map, as well as two bandit camps that are holding a knight hostage. They will free the knight if the player gives them 2000 gold, or if the player destroys the camps instead. Gameplay Bandits are mostly a nuisance to the player rather than an actual threat, as they will never attack the player's Castle. Their camps are usually placed in a location where trading carts usually visit, as they will capture any carts that belong to an enemy faction. Bandits will continuously throw torches at the player's Outpost if the player builds one on a territory with bandits on it. They are programmed to stay in the vicinity of their camp and will almost never stray from their territory, even if they are chasing carts. They are able to replenish their torches at their tents. In custom maps and multiplayer maps, all types of bandits have additional voiced lines. They will demand tribute when the player meets them, asking for more gold each time. If the player delivers them the gold, they will sell the player mercenaries. If the player misses a delivery, the bandits will be listed as an enemy faction forever. Trivia *In Amesthan, the bandits will attack both Bihurat Camp and the City of Amesthan, potentially making them helpful to the player. *Bandits can capture Siege Engines if they attack units on the engine. However, they will simply freeze in place without even unmanning or disassembling it. *Bandits should only sell mercenaries. However, in Vestholm, they can sell stone and wood. Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Non-playable Characters